


have some pinecones, have a worm

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Crack?, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Vines, idek, it makes zero (0) sense, it's out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Based on the two vines in  https://youtu.be/qxC2t372uao?t=162 that. I have the right time I believe.Or, in which Snufkin gives Moomin two pinecones on sticks and Moomin gives him a gigantic worm, and it's really OOC because i am not feeling like it's IC time today.





	have some pinecones, have a worm

"I care about you. Here's some pinecones on a stick. It- they're love." 

Snufkin was not expecting to have to give the Traditional Snufkin Pinecones on Sticks of Love to Moomin so quickly. It was pure instinct, but now that he had said it, there was no going back. You could almost never go back from the TSPoSoLs!

So this made Moomin sent out the Traditional Moomin GIGANTIC WORM of Love from a pocket dimension in Hammerspace.

"I love you, here's a gigantic worm. I love you so much."

Then Snufkin realized where they were and, gripping the worm tightly, yote himself off a flying ship, onto a bridge, then yote himself into the river.

Moomin went after him, rapidly swinging the pinecones, stabbing any demonic creature in his way (for there were many demons abound).

And so that was how Moomin rescued Snufkin and their love was bound together with a worm and some pinecones, the end.


End file.
